


crowned

by trusteachother



Series: you got me in love again [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post-Canon, Sansa is QiTN, day 3: legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: He does not expect more than she can give; he accepts her mood swings and her grey days too.for the drabble fest; prompt: legends
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: you got me in love again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	crowned

Beneath his form she listens quietly to the hammering of his heart, strong against her brow; they come to see her all the way from Lys and Vaes Dothrak and other places she has never heard of, they present her with gifts and prayers, they shed grateful tears when she lets them take her hand and ask for miracles she can't make true.

Jon holds her with reverence and care but he knows just how far her arms can stretch. He sees how she sweats when she sits too close to the fire, so he helps her divest of her furs. He always remembers the way her hands throb from holding her mare's reins too tightly, so he rubs the ache away.

He sees her for who she is, though queen and fierce; human and small, no shame in the fact. They think of her as a goddess in human form, an almighty skinchanger who brought dragons down from the sky by word of mouth. What transpired mere seven years prior is more than history now, a tale that took no time to become myth: the foundation of the Free North. 

Her feet remain on the snow-covered ground, still. She makes sure her visitors understand she is a woman, as mortal and flawed as they are, who does what she can for her people. The twinkle in their eyes doesn't dwindle.

Jon doesn't step away from her in an admiration that could resemble fear; he looks straight into her eyes and isn't afraid to speak to her like an equal. He does not expect more than she can give; he accepts her mood swings and her grey days too.

_‘If I'm ever queen, I'll make them love me_.’ Nothing comes without a cost, Sansa Stark knows this best.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was too bleak x


End file.
